Dans le passé, beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver
by Dein-Katze
Summary: Sirius Black était entrain de faire une retenu dans la forêt quand soudain un jeune homme brun ressemblant fort à son meilleur ami tomba du ciel. HPSB LEMON YAOI!
1. 6 septembre 1975

**Chapitre 1 rencontre avec les morts** Parc de poudlard 6 septembre 1975 15h34

Sirius black était un garçon de taille moyenne pour ces 17 ans. Il n'était pas dans les plus grand mais pas non plus le plus petit. sEs cheveux brun lui arrivait aux épaules. Ses épaules étaient assez large. Son corps était muscler grâce au quiditch Et ses yeux bleus nuit brillait dans cette après midi de septembre. Les cour avait repris depuis bientôt une semaines et Sirius avait déjà récolter d'une heure de colle. Il devait aider le professeur chourave a ramasser des plantes.

Le jeune homme pensait qu'il s'ennuiait quand un garçon atterrit de nul part lui tombait dans les bras. Sirius , sous le coup de la surprise, tombait avec le corps du jeune.

Comme il ne pouvait pas se relever a cause du corps, il se mit a détailler l'ange qui venait de lui tomber dans les bras. Il était brun , les cheveux en bataille comme si il venait de sortir d'une folle nuit. Il avait la peau légèrement halé, la chemise blanche qu'il portait était légèrement relever et ont pouvait voir un ventre plat finement muscler.

Il faut maintenant vous dire que Sirius black était gay. Et quand un jeune homme qui était un véritable canon vous tombe dans les bras il faut le réveiller pour pouvoir l'embrasser et plus si affinité.

Sirius commençait a secouer le garçon doucement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes le garçon se réveillait. Le garçon qui vous l'avez tous reconnu eut le choc de sa vie.

C'est sur que de se réveiller en pleine forêt dans le bras de son parrain qui est mort depuis 2 ans alors que quelque minutes avant il se trouvait en cours de potion , entrain de se faire engeuler par Snape parce qu'il avait rater sa potion n'était pas très courant.

Mais il y avait autre chose. Son parrain était magnifique exactement comme sur les photos qu'il avait des maraudeurs.

Pendant que Harry était dans ces réflexions, Sirius lui regardait les yeux d'Harry. C'était deux magnifique joyaux couleurs émeraudes ou a cette instant brillait de façon confuse.

Sirius, qui voulait connaître son nom, lui demanda :

« Salut. Est ce que ça va ? »

« Sirius c'est toi ? »

Sirius le regarda étonner. Comment pouvait-il connaître son nom ?

« Oui c'est moi. Qui êtes vous ? »

« Tu ne me reconnaît pas ? c'est moi Harry ! putain ou est ce que je suis ! »

« Je ne vous connaît pas mais j'aimerai bien te connaître Harry ! »

Harry le regarda avec les yeux rond. Est ce que son parrain, le meilleur ami de son père venait de le draguer et de le regarder sensuellement. Et est il tomber dans un monde parallèle ? et est ce qu'il était toujours sur lui et qu'il sentais ce qu'il sentais ? Mais la goutte d'eau qui fis déborder le vase fut quand son père arriva et cria :

« Sirius grouille tes fesses et arrête de draguer on a autre chose a foutre. »

Et là Harry Potter tombât dans les pommes dans les bras d'un Sirius black qui se demandai qui était cette bombe.


	2. infirmerie

_**boujours **_

**_tous d'abord je voudrai m'excuser pour le retard mais je ne savais vraiment pas comment continuer cette fic. _**

**_petite reponse aux reviews:_**

**_fabeulus:_** je suis contente que tu aimes bien cette histoire. Poour le fait que sirius ne voit pas la ressemblance entre james et harry, c'est expliquer ici.

**_ishtar205:_** moi aussi je kiff les fics ou harry voyage dans le temps. tu verras que sirius pensera plutot avec sa b q'avec son cerveau. bisou p.s: j'adore tes fics.

**_lo hana ni:_** voila la suite bisou p.s: serai tu une revieweuse professionnel? toute mes fics ont un commentaire de toi! merci beaucoup.

**_cristalsky:_**ce chapitre est un peu moins marrant que l'autre mais j'espere que tu l'apprecira quand même. bisou

**_lily_**: voila la suite de notre couple prefere. kiss

**_eliwan:_** c'est vrai que les siri/harry sont rare. c'est pour ca que j'ai fait cette fic. il faut savoir l'anglais pour en trouver des bons. heureusement qu'il y a des traductrice. bisous.

**_bonne lecture_**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 infirmerie**_

Harry Potter était allongé sur un lit blanc de la célèbre infirmerie de Poudlard où il avait passé plusieurs nuits. Sauf que, cette fois, il n'y avait ni sa « Je sais tout » de meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, ni son rouquin de meilleur ami, Ron Weasley à ses côtés. Aujourd'hui, en ce jour de 1975, un jeune homme brun du nom de Sirius Black, parrain du jeune homme allongé sur le lit, meilleur ami du défunt père du jeune et Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, s'y trouvaient plutôt.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se demanda où il était. Lorsqu'il vit Sirius, il se rappela de tout. Enfin du moins de ce qu'il comprenait. C'est à dire pas grand-chose, finalement.

- Jeune homme, vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Cela fait six jours que vous êtes inconscient. Monsieur Black vous a tenu compagnie. Mme Pomfresh n'a pas réussi à le chasser, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux pendant que Sirius rougissait légèrement.

Maintenant, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

- C'est d'accord professeur, dit Harry qui avait vite compris la situation. Il avait décidé de dire son nom et son origine mais pas toute l'histoire de sa vie.

- Alors, jeune homme, comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda le directeur.

- Mon nom est Harry Potter, dit le Survivant en se demandant quelle allait être leur réaction.

- De la famille de James Potter ? demanda Sirius en se disant qu'ils avaient un petit air de famille.

- Oui, exactement. Je suis son fils, dit Harry en s'amusant de leur réaction. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Albus Dumbledore les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer comme un poisson.

Le directeur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. James Potter était un coureur de jupon mais de là à avoir un enfant de cet âge ! À moins que…

Sirius Black se demandait pourquoi tous les garçons qui l'attiraient étaient complètement fous. Lui qui avait attendu six jours et cinq nuits pour parler à cet ange tomber du ciel, cet homme qui hantait ses rêves les plus fous ! Et là le garçon aux yeux émeraude soit se foutait d'eux, soit était fou car Prongs ne pouvait pas avoir un fils de cet âge à moins que ce Harry Potter ne vienne du futur ! Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Et le garçon n'essayerait pas de leur faire gober un truc aussi gros.

- Je viens du futur.

Sirius leva les yeux en l'air.

- Exactement de septembre 1997. J'étais en cours de potions avec le professeur Snape quand ma potion a explosée. Je ne suis pas très doué en potions, avoua Harry avec gêne à cause des regards qui le fixaient.

- Alors tu viens du futur, tu es le fils de James Potter et Servilus est prof de potions ? dit Sirius. Tu rigoles, j'espère ?

- Sirius regarde-moi dans les yeux. On se connaît tous les deux. Enfin je te connais. Le Sirius de mon époque savait tout le temps si je mentais en me regardant dans les yeux. J'ai confiance en ton jugement, répliqua Harry.

Cela lui faisait mal que Sirius ne le croit pas et ne lui fasse pas confiance. Depuis que son parrain était mort, il était très triste mais avait tout fait pour ne pas se laisser aller.

Ses notes étaient excellentes, il avait de très bons amis avec qui il s'amusait et beaucoup de petits et petites amis. Mais surtout, le must du must, Voldie était mort. Il avait réussi à enterrer Sirius dans le fond de sa mémoire. Cela faisait déjà deux ans que Sirius était passé à travers le voile.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait devant un Sirius Black magnifique et joyeux et ses parents étaient toujours vivants !

Son cœur battait la chamade, surtout quand Sirius le regardait. Lorsqu'il était tombé dans ses bras ça avait été le choc mais maintenant il se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

Pendant que Harry et Sirius se regardaient, Dumbledore restait silencieux. Il croyait le fils Potter. Mais pour une raison inconnue il savait que pour la suite des événements, Sirius devait lui faire confiance et l'accepter.

Le brun aux yeux bleus ne savait plus quoi penser, il voulait croire le brun aux yeux verts mais si il était vraiment le fils de James, cela voulait dire qu'il était le parrain. Il se demandait si ça gênerait Prongs s'il lui disait qu'il voulait sortir avec son fils.

- Bon, je te crois, fit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

Harry ressentit ce que toute personne normalement constituée ressentait quand Sirius Black faisait ce genre de sourire. C'est à dire qu'il eu une violente érection qu'il cacha aussitôt, le rouge aux joues.

- J'aimerais savoir quelle potion vous faisiez ? demanda le directeur avec un sourire étrange.

- Eh bien, je ne sais plus, dit Harry, gêné. Les cours de Snape sont très… comment dire…

- Chiants, répondit à sa place Sirius avec un sourire.

Harry sourit en retour à Sirius pour lui montrer son accord malgré sa condition qui devenait de plus en plus gênante. Le directeur ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Tu ne ressembles pas beaucoup à ton père et pourtant, dans ta famille, vous avez une ressemblance étonnante. Mais peut-être ressembles-tu plus à ta mère. Lily Evans si je ne me trompe pas ?

- Oui, vous avez bien deviné. C'est vrai que je ne ressemble plus tellement à mon père.

Sirius resta silencieux pendant cet échange préférant regarder le beau brun que d'écouter le vieil homme. Sirius Black avait toujours été dirigé par ses hormones, il faut le préciser. Le brun était bien sûr plus petit d'une tête que Sirius mais toutefois plus grand que James. Ces cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient parsemés de mèches vertes. Ces yeux étaient d'un vert éclatant, comme ceux de Evans qui étaient assortis avec ses cheveux. On pouvait voir qu'il était assez musclé à travers son pyjama. Mais ce qui lui conférait cette air mystérieux étaient la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et l'anneau qui pendait à son oreille.

- Harry, puisque je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé ici, tu vas devoir assister aux cours le temps que je trouve une solution. Tu seras réparti ce soir. Nous devons changer ton nom. Que penses-tu de Daniel Felton ?

- Ça me va très bien, merci, dit-il en essayant de ne plus penser à cette érection qui le faisait souffrir devant le regard insistant de Sirius.

- Bien. Mr Black, vous serez le seul à savoir pour monsieur Potter. Aucun de vos amis ne doit être au courant, c'est compris ?

Sirius acquiesça simplement de la tête, trop occupé à regarder Harry qui était très rouge.

- Bon eh bien je vais vous laisser.

Harry et Sirius ne semblèrent pas l'entendre.

- Ah, ces jeunes ! murmura Dumby pour lui-même.

Au moment où Sirius allait commencer à penser à son plan de drague. L'infirmière arriva.

- Monsieur Black, maintenant que ce jeune homme est réveillé et comme il sortira ce soir... DEGAGEZ D'ICI ! cria Pomfresh.

Sirius s'enfuit sous les éclats de rire de son filleul qu'il ne considérait absolument pas comme tel.

* * *

alors ce chapitre? bien, pas bien? laisser une review pour me le dire 


	3. Jeudi 10 octobre 1975

Jeudi 10 octobre 1975

Cela faisait maintenant un bon mois que Daniel Felton, plus connu sous le nom de Harry Potter suivait les cours a Poudlard. Cela avait été très étrange de se retrouver face a ses parents et tout les gens qu'il connaissait . voir ces parents n'avait pas été aussi dur qu'il ne le croyait ! bien sur il avait été ému de les voir mais sana plus. Le peu de chose qu'il connaissait venait des rares discussions qu'il avait eu avec Sirius au QG de l'ordre du phénix avant sa mort.

Harry était sorti le soir de la visite de Dumbledore. A peine avait-il m'y un pied dans la grande salle que le silence s'était fait. Ce n'était pas courant qu'un nouveau soit répartis deux semaines après la rentrée. Le directeur lui avait donné des vêtements et l'équipement scolaire pour l'année.

Cela avait bien commencer. Il était entré, Sirius le regardait et le souriait, les gens ne regardait pas son front, bref il devait avoir l'air normal pour les autres. Le directeur avait fait un petit discourt, lui avait demander de l'approcher du choixpeau et c'est a se moment précis que tout avait capoté !

Il s'était assis et avait posé le choixpeau sur sa tête ne se rendant pas bien compte de se qu'il faisait. C'est que les yeux de Sirius était beaucoup plus intéressant que ce que la voix dans sa tête lui disait.

Harry fut couper dans ses pensées par la voix de son camarade de dortoir :

hé Felton cria thomas. J'en ai marre de faire passer les message entre ton mec et toi. La prochaine fois tu lui diras que j'suis pas son chien ! il t'attend dehors.

Et pourquoi tu ne lui dirai pas en face ? dit Harry avec moquerie. Peut être que tu as peur de lui ?

Ferme là.

Ouais c'est ça.

Harry sortit de son dortoir et alla dans sa salle commune où l'attendait son petit ami. Encore une chose complètement folle. Il sortait avec un homme dans le passé tout ça à cause d'une vulgaire histoire de fierté mal placé. Tout cela à cause des yeux de sirius.

Harry sortit de son dortoir. Son petit ami était vraiment très mignon, il fallait l'avouer.

tu viens ? lui demanda le blond en souriant

oui j'arrive, juste le temps de prendre mes affaires dit Harry

attend lui demanda le blond, tu n'aurai pas oubliez quelque chose

harry le regarda avec des grand yeux, de quoi est ce qu'il me parle ?

De cela , idiot dit son petit ami en le rapprochant de lui.

Son petit ami le prit tendrement dans ses bras, puis baissa la tête puisque le brun était plus petit que lui.

Harry avait déjà eu beaucoup de petit ami mais il fallait dire que Lucius Malfoy embrassait comme un dieu. Et non il n'avait pas honte de sortir avec le père de son meilleur et ex amant. Personne n'aurait plus aucun remord après s'être fait embrassé par ce dieu. Il repensa a comme lucius l'avait seduit

Flash back

Harry venait de passer sa premiere nuit dans sa nouvelle maison. Pas encore habituer a ses couleur et les ronflements plus que sonort de son voisin de lit, harry avait très mal dormi. Et quand son reveil sonna il faut dire qu'il avait un peu la tête dans le gaz et cru qu'il était toujours a son epoque. Donc quand il sortit de son dortoir il pris a gauche en pensant descendre dans sa salle commune. Sauf qu'avec la chance qu'il avait, il était tomber sur une toute autre pièce. Il ne s'en rendit compte que quand il vu un superbe corps ruisselant de gouttes d'eau.

A suivre


End file.
